


Afterpárty

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterpárty

Poslední krabice letěla k ostatním. Tony Stark pečlivě prozkoumal malého Iron Mana sladěného do růžové barvy, pobaveně se pousmál a odložil figurku na stůl, kde se už povalovalo úctyhodné množství užitečných či zcela zbytečných věcí. Dárky byly skvělé, oslava se také vyvedla a ani neměl kocovinu, všechno bylo prostě fajn, šklebil se dál Tony, založil si ruce na prsou a pohledem přejížděl přes předměty, jež mu jeho přátelé koupili.

 

"Tony?"

 

Oslovený zvedl hlavu k přicházejícímu Kapitánu Amerikovi. Zmetek, protočil Tony v duchu oči, když spatřil, že Steve má na sobě jenom šedivé tepláky, triko zřejmě někde zapomněl. S takovou toho cudného vojáčka přehne, že ani nebude vědět, kdože mu to protáhl prdelku.

 

"Co bys rád, Steve?" zeptal se klidně a vrátil pohled ke stolu. Kampak toho růžového Iron Mana asi postaví?

 

"Chtěl jsem si jít zaběhat, ale napadlo mě, jestli nepotřebuješ pomoc s úklidem," vysvětlil Rogers a přesunul se ode dveří ke svému příteli.

 

"Ani ne, děkuju," odmítl Stark, na moment se na Stevea zadíval a oslovil Jarvise: "Jarvisi, uklízecí četu bych prosil."

 

"Jak si přejete, pane," ozvalo se, načež se do místnosti přiřítila skupinka robotů, kteří se začali pečlivě věnovat uvádění pokoje do původního stavu.

 

"Ale samozřejmě jim můžeš pomoct," pokrčil Tony lhostejně rameny, přestože uvnitř se bavil představou, jak Steve mezi robůtky pobíhá a s lopatkou a smetáčkem se jim snaží ulehčit práci. Určitě by se u toho musel ohnout, že? Hmm…

 

 

"Mimochodem ještě jednou děkuji za dárek, nikdy bych do tebe neřekl, že budeš tak kreativní," mrknul po něm znovu Tony a ušklíbl se na půl huby.

 

"Nebudeš mi věřit, ale tak nějak při pohledu na toaletní papír jsem si na tebe vzpomněl. Nechat na něj natisknout obrázek Iron Mana mi pak přišlo jako dobrý nápad," zatvářil se Steve nevinně, jako by tím nechtěl Tonymu vůbec nic naznačit.

 

"Zmetku," zabručel Stark a pozoroval ta obrovská čtyři balení toaletního papíru, jimiž jej nyní Steve tak krásně zásobil. Pak vrátil svůj pohled ke Kapitánovi, jenž se na něj vyloženě tlemil, no, očividně ze sebe měl radost. Tony už podobným nadšením neoplýval, neboť ten zářivý úsměv mu způsoboval jemnou rosolovitost kolenou. Zamilovaný, nadržený, blbe, oslovil se a přiměl se zaměřit na dárky, přičemž stále netušil, kam toho růžového otrapu narve. Eh, ne, Tony, tam ne…

 

"Tony? K čemu je toh-…oh."

 

Stark zamrkal a soustředil se na to, co držel Steve v ruce. Podle toho, jak mu zrudly tváře, tak mu asi došlo, k čemu ona věc slouží. Zvedl oči plné údivu od předmětu k Tonymu.

 

"Proč to někdo dává tobě? Vždyť… jsi chlap, ne?"

 

Tony nedokázal zabránit svým zubům, aby je nevycenil v úsměvu. Červenající se Steve stál vedle něj a v ruce držel poměrně masivně vyhlížející, černé dildo.

 

"O tom nepochybuj," ujistil Kapitána a onu věc od něj převzal, prohlédl si ji a vyschlo mu v ústech, když mu hlavou prolétla představa, jak ji má v sobě…

 

"Tak kam pak… oh."

 

Tony se na něj opět zadíval, Steve se tvářil šokovaně, což chápal. Přeci jen během první světové války různá užití dilda asi nebyla součástí běžných konverzací. Ale Stark se jako obvykle za sebe nestyděl a neměl v plánu Stevovi cokoliv tajit, minimálně se může bavit jeho výrazem.

 

Úplně viděl, jak to Rogersovi v hlavě šrotuje, jak si spojuje informace dohromady a v jeho výrazu se objevuje… No, to ale snad… Tony se zarazil.

 

"To si tam strčíš celé?" zněla otázka, a přestože měl Steve stále zrudlé tváře, v hlase zazněla výzva.

 

"S prstem v nose," ujistil jej trochu zmateně Tony, ta změna atmosféry… Najednou se nějak oteplilo, mírné chvění na pokožce se přesunulo níže a probudilo jeho slabiny k životu. Steveovy modré oči jej propalovaly pohledem. "Proč? Chtěl bys to vidět?"

 

Rogers neodpověděl, jen udržoval oční kontakt a znejišťoval Starka. Kde se to v něm bere, nechápal. Předpokládal, že Steve prchne a už nikdy se mu nepodívá do očí, jenže se děl pravý opak. Tony musel sklopit zrak, jinak hrozilo, že se rozklepe. Copak to šlo vydržet? O Stevovi se mu zdál jeden vlhký sen za druhým, jeden něžný za zvrhlým, a teď se od něj očekává, že s klidem přejde Stevův zájem vidět ho, jak si rve černé dildo do zadku? Oh, bože můj, jak krásně zvráceně to znělo…

 

Starkovy hnědé oči se zahleděly na nahý hrudník Kapitána Ameriky, aby vzápětí samovolně sklouzly ještě níže, kde… Tony musel pevně stisknout zuby, jelikož se mu z hrudníku dral sten při pohledu na Stevův rozkrok, kde úplně zřetelně viděl, jak jeho přítel tvrdne. Buď to, nebo má Steve v teplácích schovaného hada, který se právě teď rozhodl vstávat. No, ono to vlastně vychází nastejno.

 

Když se Steve pohnul směrem k němu, Tony zvedl pohled a pro tentokrát už zasténání nezbránil, neboť jedna velmi široká a silný dlaň promnula obsah jeho vlastních kalhot. Zíral na Stevův stále takřka nevinný výraz, prozrazovaly ho jen ty oči, ďábelsky svítící, třel jej skrze látku a Tonyho vzrušení pod jeho dotekem rostlo. Steve už stál přímo u něj, jen pár centimetrů, díval se mu do očí, zamžených a neschopných zaostřit.

 

"Udělal bys to pro mě?"

 

Tony pootevřel ústa, ale slova nenašel, proto jen kývnul, načež se nemohl ubránit pocitu zklamání, jakmile od něj Steve odstoupil, horko z jeho těla zmizelo. Starkovi ovšem došlo, proč tak učinil, proto se ujistil, že předmět doličný stále drží ve zpocených dlaních a zamířil do své ložnice, Steve jej následoval. Uvnitř pokoje odhodil dildo na postel a při dolování lubrikačního gelu zpoza matrace mu teprve došlo, že… že se Steve vážně chce dívat. Že se bude dívat, jak se rozplácne na posteli, jak se bude roztahovat, uspokojovat se, vzdychat… Kalhoty mu byly stále těsnější.

 

Položil lubrikant na postel a než stihl udělat něco dalšího, třeba jako se svléknout, octly se jeho boky v sevření dvou silných rukou, jež jej bez sebemenší námahy zvedly do vzduchu, otočily a položily na záda. Překvapeně heknul, stěžovat si ovšem nechtěl, protože se nad ním vzápětí objevil Steve, obě paže mu připíchnul k matraci a zubil se na něj jako predátor. Tony pozvedl boky, aby se dotkl těch Rogersových a hlasitě zasténal, když proti své erekci ucítil jeho tvrdou délku, byli nadržení jeden jak druhý.

 

Steve se nemohl vynadívat na ten Tonyho výraz, oči pořád překvapeně vykulené a touhou zářící, a rty, prosté ironických úšklebků, jež vinou dalšího stenu zůstaly pootevřené, což Kapitán Amerika vzal jako pozvání. Sklonil hlavu a Tonyho

políbil, načež se slabinami znovu otřel o ty Starkovy, muž pod ním mu zasténal přímo do úst a ještě více je otevřel.

 

Nechal Stevea, aby svým jazykem prozkoumal ten jeho, náruživě odpovídal na jeho pozornost, vycházel mu svými boky vstříc a strašně moc se chtěl dotknout toho úžasného hrudníku, toho dokonalého chlapa, kterého měl právě ve své posteli, a který mu držel obě paže jako ve svěráku. Na druhou stranu si pocit bezmoci užíval jako ten poslední úchylák…

 

Sotva si to pomyslel, Rogers jej zanechal bez dechu na posteli a sám z ní slezl. Tony se pár vteřin dával dohromady, poté pohledem vyhledal Stevea a seznal, že ten se zády opřel o skříň, erekci skrze tepláky dokonale zřetelnou, tvrdou, na sto procent nádherně na špičce vlhkou, soudil ze skvrny na látce.

 

"Jen se na sebe podívej, Tony," vytrhl jej z hlubokého přemýšlení Stevův hlas. "Ležíš ve své vlastní posteli, ve svých černých, dokonale padnoucích kalhotách, hrudník obepínajícím tričku, s ptákem tvrdým a připraveným… Celý říčný, abys mi ukázal, jak do sebe nacpeš tu věc," zamlaskal nesouhlasně.

 

Tony se uchechtnul, posadil se a zmíněné triko si sundal, zároveň si uložil do paměti, že zrovna jeho nynější outfit Stevea zaujal.

 

"Nedělej, jakoby se ti to nelíbilo," odvětil, slezl z matrace a shodil ze sebe také kalhoty, a s pohledem upřeným do Stevových očí také spodní prádlo. Rogers se na něj zašklebil a Tony si uvědomil, jak mu je jejich styl konverzace v téhle chvíli příjemný. Možná by se měl cítit trapně, když se takhle obnažuje a když ví, co se tady za Stevovy přítomnosti bude dít, ale… To šklebení a dobírání si jeden druhého mu dávalo jistotu, že je mezi nimi všechno v pořádku a že se neděje nic, co by jeden z nich nechtěl.

 

"To jsem také neřekl," pronesl Rogers, jehož zrak beznadějně spočíval na rozkroku svého přítele. "Líbí se mi to," dodal, i když Steve ani Tony netušili, zda se vyjadřoval k situaci nebo Starkově erekci.

 

Tony se vrátil na postel, opět si lehl na záda a pokrčil nohy, pak uchopil lubrikant a dal se do práce. Stevova pozornost jej sice mírně znervózňovala, ale rozhodl se raději soustředit na něco jiného.

 

"Nechceš se třeba svěřit s tím, odkdy seš na chlapy?" navrhnul Kapitánovi, zatímco do sebe zasunul první prst. Víčka se mu mírně zachvěla a snažil se potlačit nutkání dotknout se svého penisu, jenž by to jistě ocenil.

 

"Byl jsem ve válce, Tony," odfrknul si druhý muž, pohledem pečlivě sledující každý Starkův pohyb, ať už v oblasti tváře či strany zcela opačné. "Mám pocit, jako by mě všichni měli za svatého, ale každý má své potřeby… A ve válce jsme je měli pořád. Řekněme, že ohledně žen jsem si nebyl příliš jistý, a rozdat si to s mužem bylo prostě jednodušší a taky dostupnější," odmlčel se, když za druhým prstem následoval i třetí, načež Steve za svého místa dobře viděl, jak krásně se Tonyho otvor roztahuje. To soustředění, ta zaujatost v Tonyho výrazu mu hnala ještě více krve do slabin, Stark si to očividně užíval.

 

"Ani teď…" chystal se položit otázku zadýchaný Tony, otřel se prsty o prostatu a tak trochu mu to sebralo na moment schopnost uvažovat. "Ani teď jsi nezatoužil po holce? Dneska jsou povolnější," usmál se přidrzle.

 

Steve zakroutil hlavou a pozoroval, jak Stark bere do dlaně černý předmět úctyhodných rozměrů a potírá jej gelem.

"Asi jsem poleno, chovám se v jejich přítomnosti nemožně a nevím proč. Naopak s tebou si připadám…"

"Cool?" tlemil se na něj Tony, načež Steve protočil oči.

 

Chystal se mu nějak chytře odseknout, z otevřených úst mu ale nevyšla ani hláska, jelikož veškeré mozkové buňky se soustředily jen na výjev před ním, na Tonyho, který svůj vstup chvíli dráždil špičkou dilda a pak ho do sebe pomalu zavedl. Celé. Steve očima zalétl k Tonyho tváři, zvuk, jež vydal, mu způsobil výboj vzrušení, jenž mu sjel po páteři přímo do erekce, již se zcela vědomě dotknul, laskal si ji přes tepláky, zatímco se kochal tím, jak měl Stark přivřené oči, jak zrychleně dýchal, jak se kousal do rtů…

 

"Udělej to znovu," řekl mu Steve hlasem, jenž sám skoro nepoznával, zněl jako zvířecí zavrčení, které se ozvalo znovu, když Tony otevřel oči a podíval se jimi přímo do těch modrých, Stevových, předmět ze sebe vytáhnul a až po kořen znovu zasunul.

 

Ležícímu muži se tělem prohnala slast, když se otřel o to místo uvnitř sebe, druhou rukou si konečně dovolil hladit erekci, jen pomalu, nedostatečně, nechtěl se udělat příliš rychle, pohled na Steva mu za to stál. Ten na něj zíral, dlaň už zabořenou v teplácích a honil se stejně líně jako Tony, výraz v očích divoký a nadržený.

 

Zasténal a začal dildem pravidelně pohybovat, sladil pohyby s rukou na své délce a chvěl se touhou, Rogersova přítomnost jeho vzrušení jen zvyšovala, a doslova násobila, když Kapitán ze sebe shodil kalhoty, přesunul k němu na postel a jak se říká, přiložil ruku k dílu. Z Tonyho hrdla unikl nadšený zvuk, jakmile Steve uchopil do dlaně jeho erekci, začal mu do ní přirážet a zároveň se neustále nabodával na dildo. Druhou ruku měl nyní volnou a využil ji k tomu, čemu už dávno chtěl, dotýkal se Stevova hrudníku, svalnatého, perfektně tvarovaného, dokud prsty nenarazil na bradavku a neozkoušel její citlivost. Dle Rogersova zachvění si udělal svůj názor…

 

"Fuck… Steve," zformuloval veškeré své myšlenky do slov a opětoval pohled modrých očí, "I'm so full…"

 

Slastně zavřel oči, jelikož mu k uším dolehlo nádherné hrdelní zasténání, jež vydal Steve, jeho ruce zrychlovaly svůj pohyb, stejně tak Tony už zcela nekoordinovaně nechával dildo mizet uvnitř sebe, blížil se k vrcholu, celé tělo mu hořelo, potřebovalo uvolnění, vyprodukoval něco mezi zakňučením a mručením, načež mu z podbřišku vystřelila rozkoš do všech nervových zakončení, přetlak pominul a na Stevovu ruku a jeho bříško dopadly bílé prameny.

 

Pár vteřin zůstal jen ležet, skoro bez hnutí a snažil se dočerpat kyslík, očima však stále vnímal Stevův obličej a prsty dál škádlil jeho bradavku, ovšem vzápětí již nemusel. K jeho vlastnímu spermatu se přidalo i to Stevovo a místností se rozeznělo jeho hlasité zasténání.

 

Tony se už vzmohl i na úsměv. Jo, tenhle Steveův výraz se mu moc líbil, pomyslel si, následně odložil dildo stranou, stejně jako lubrikant a natáhl se pro ubrousky, jimiž si utřel bříško a další podal Stevovi, který se mezitím stihnul vzpamatovat.

 

"Tak co, spokojen?" zeptal se jej Tony, vstávaje z postele, aby vyhodil použité kapesníčky. Když se vrátil, Steve se rozvaloval na matraci a vypadal… No, jak by asi měl vypadat chlap jako on? Prostě dokonale.

 

"Moc, Tony, show man i v posteli," zubil se zvesela.

 

"Když se ti to tak líbilo, příště ho tam můžeme narvat tobě," navrhnul Stark, jenž ulehnul vedle, a zvažoval, jestli si má vlézt pod peřinu nebo… Ne, nebo, prostě ovladačem na nočním stolku nechal v místnosti o pár stupňů zvednout teplotu.

 

 

"A nebo…" našel se Tony opět pod Stevem, ruce přišpendlené k posteli. "bychom se na tu věc úplně vykašlali, a využili naše vybavení," jiskřily Rogersovy modré oči rošťáctvím.

 

"Takže otázka, jestli se tohle bude opakovat, je asi zcela zbytečná, že?" díval se nahoru, na svého novopečeného milence Stark a užíval si úsměv druhého muže a vlastně všechno, co bylo zahrnuto v balíčku jménem Steve Rogers.

 

"Naprosto," souhlasil Kapitán a sklonil se, aby Tonyho políbil, což mu do těla vehnalo novou vlnu vzrušení. No, zřejmě Tony dostane ještě jeden pořádný, velký, tvrdý… narozeninový dáreček.


End file.
